Amy's new pet
by andypandy123
Summary: When Knuckles tries defending Sonic from Amy's obsessive love for the blue hedgehog, karma strikes when he discovers he has been kidnapped, and has become the slave of Amy herself. When he thinks this can't get worse, Amy starts to obsess over her new slave. Will Knuckles see this traumatic experience through to the end? Will he see his best friend, Sonic, ever again?
1. Flashbacks and Reality

Pitch black. That was all he could see when he woke up. The only thing he could feel was the numbness of his body, and his aching head. Knuckles tried flashing his mind back to the moment he remembered he was knocked out.

_"How dare you separate me from my boyfriend!" _

_A pink hedgehog stood in front of him, holding what appeared to be a pink Piko Hammer. He heard the heavy breaths of his best friend, Sonic, coming from behind him. Only a few moments ago, Amy was giving Sonic a death hug to the point Sonic's face had turned as red as Knuckles himself. He knew he couldn't just watch this and let Sonic suffer. _

_"You get going, Sonic. I'll deal with this brat" Knuckles turned to Sonic, who seemed to be recovering quickly. With a simple not, Sonic turned and ran off, out of Amy's sight. Once again, her plans to get with Sonic had failed, thanks to a certain red Echidna. She wasn't just going to sigh and walk away. Not this time. _

_"You can't stop me from being with Sonic! Nobody can! Fate will bring us together!" Amy screamed at the top of her voice. _

_"I will not let you mess with my best friend! If you are that desperate to get to him, then you will have to get past me first!" The Echidna stood in a fighting stance. In his mind he was ready to teach Amy a good lesson about showing respect to his friends, considering he nearly choked to death a minute ago. _

_Without hesitation the pink hedgehog charged towards him at her full speed, with her Piko Hammer in her hands. She swung at him, but Knuckles was quick to dodge. After a quick upper punch, Amy fell back a few meters. _

_"Hey! Watch where you put those fists, Mr Temper!" She screamed. _

_"Well, hopefully you'll learn your lesson! You mess with Sonic, you mess with me!" _

_"SONIC WILL BE MINE!" Amy charged at him once more. She swung her hammer quicker and more brutal than last time. Overwhelmed, Knuckles couldn't react quick enough. Before he knew it, the Piko Hammer had hit the side of his head, and he flew into a nearby tree. He quickly felt his consciousness drifting from him. _

_"Damn... She really packs a punch with that hammer" he thought to himself. He tried getting back up, but he fell as quickly as he got onto his knees. He was now lying on the ground on his stomach. He felt a foot on his back. He looked up and saw the dominating figure of that dreaded pink hedgehog. Her Piko Hammer rested over her shoulder. _

_"Hmm..." She started. "You say I have to get past you first. Looks like I'm gonna have to get you somewhere only I know of." Before anything else happened, Knuckles lost consciousness._

It suddenly struck him. He went to sit up, but he felt his arms behind his back. He tried separating them, but they would not budge. Then it struck him.

He had been kidnapped.

"Gmmmpg... Mmmm?! MMMMMMPPHH!" he started to panic once he had found out that duck tape was tightly sealing his mouth shut. Nevertheless, that would not stop him from trying to scream for help. He tried kicking his legs, but to his horror, he discovered they were also tied together.

He felt himself being taken over by panic. Panic to get himself out of his tight bonds. Panic to get out of his enclosed spacing. Panic to find out what was going on. The more the poor echidna struggled and screamed for help, the more exhausted he became. No progress had been made trying to get free.

After what seemed like forever, which was actually 5 minutes, he finally gave up. He felt too exhausted. He laid his head against the hard surface, and lay still, trying to catch his breath back.

The poor echidna was helpless. He felt the tight rope digging into his wrists and ankles. His heart sank as he brought his mind to reality, realizing he could not escape. There was an eerie silence in the air around him. All he could do was lie there pondering his fate. He knew not whether his captor would return for him or not. Perhaps this was a cruel scheme on holding him hostage for his captor's future use. Maybe he would be simply be left there to starve to death. Too many questions filled his head, and he was certainly getting more questions than answers.

Then, as many do in a hostage situation, he broke down and cried in fear.


	2. Chapter 2: The Captor is Revealed

He had been trapped there for two days. It doesn't seem a long time, but to him, it felt like eternity.

Two days trapped with no food.

Two days trapped with no water.

Two days trapped with no light.

Two days trapped with no sound.

Two days trapped with no ability to move.

Two days trapped with no ability to speak, or scream for help.

Two days trapped with no help coming.

Two days trapped with no hope.

The poor echinda was losing hope. And fast. He always knew about the reliability of his two best friends; Sonic and Tails. If they would have turned up to rescue him, they probably would have done it by now.

It was this moment where his mind started playing tricks on him. This was the moment where he finally heard footsteps. It was this moment where all his hope had returned. Maybe someone had finally come to rescue him.

"HMMMPH MMMPH!" he cried out for held repeatedly , as he somehow found strength to squirm helplessly against his bonds. He knew he wouldn't get free, but he attempted to catch the attention of his potential rescuer.

However they didn't come. After a minute or so, Knuckles heard a sinister laugh. He then realized.

This wasn't his rescuer. This was his captor.

The footsteps came closer again. Knuckles felt his adrenaline kick in. He tried shuffling back against the cold, hard surface. However he didn't get far. He came into contact with a wall, where he discovered his hands were cuffed to, connected by thick, heavy chains. He tried tugging at them in panic, but they wouldn't come off.

He felt his chained feet being pulled away from the wall. He tried kicking at his captor, who managed to get a good grip.

When his body was flat on the floor, he felt his captive kneel over time. He felt hands softly rubbing across his bear chest in a soft, slow circle.

"Shhh, shhh. There we go." a voice whispered. Knuckles could tell the voice was feminine. He occasionally tried squirming to get free, but the hands rubbing his chest started to calm him, yet seduce him at the same time.

"Mmm... Mmmm... Lmmmmph... Mmm..." He tried pleading to be let go by his captor. However this immediately stopped, when he felt the hands slowly rub around his hench moobs, and more specifically, his nipples.

He tried resisting this. He didn't want to let his captor get to him. But this felt so... right. He was turned on by this.

"That's right. Let the pleasure take over." the voice whispered again.

"Mmmm..." He gave up. He wanted this.

He felt his body relaxing as the hands moved up his neck towards his eyes. A blindfold was removed from around his head, allowing him to finally see. A bright light instantly almost blinded him, before his eyes adjusted. Then he saw his captor.

It was Amy.

* * *

Okay, I'd just like to say... I'VE FINALLY LEARNED HOW TO UPLOAD A FANFIC! *cheers*

First off, I apologize for a terrible first chapter. Yes, this is my first story, and it may or may not be graphic, based on your opinions. So feel free to comment/PM. But I promise it will get better!

Constructive feedback will be accepted. I'm always looking for ways to improve my writing.

Have a nice day!


End file.
